Portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones, portable media players or wearable devices such as watches or smart watches, generally operate using some form of battery power. Batteries, however, usually only provide a limited amount of power for a limited amount of time before being drained. Therefore, portable electronic devices can have stringent power consumption requirements to make sure that they are able to power the device for an adequate amount of time, without requiring big and heavy batteries to do so.
To conserve battery power, it can be beneficial to temporarily turn off selected components of a portable electronic device that can consume a lot of power. A display on a portable electronic device, for example, can consume a large portion of the power used by the device. Some example displays on portable electronic devices can be liquid crystal displays (LCD), electroluminescent displays (ELD), field emission displays (FED), light-emitting diode displays (LED), organic light-emitting diode displays (OLED), quantum dot displays (QLED), and many other types of displays. However, a user's experience with the portable electronic device can be negatively impacted if parts of the device (e.g., the display) have been turned off when the user wishes to use the device. Having the ability to turn off components while maintaining a positive user experience can therefore be desired.